Running Away From Feelings Inside
by Tsuki Ryuu
Summary: Song fic to Hoobastank's "Running Away" 1x2 I'm not very good at summaries so you have to read it. R


Running Away From Feelings Inside  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor the characters that reside there. Though I wish I did. So there is no point is suing me seeing as how I don't even have enough money to ride the city bus home Mondays and Wednesdays after school. Now that that is out of the way I'd like to say that I wrote this because sometime at the beginning of the school year a friend of mine said she was going to write a 1x2 fic to the song "Running Away" by Hoobastank. She never did and now, end of the school year later, I am. Hey, someone had to do it!  
  
//I don't want you to give it all up//  
  
//and leave your own life collecting dust//  
  
"I never asked you to come here." Heero stood up and turned off his laptop.  
  
"And if I didn't then you'd probably be dead right now." Duo shot back, his violet eyes showed his concern.  
  
"Would you like me to tell you that something is wrong?" Heero was severely annoyed.  
  
"If there is, yes!"  
  
"Well there isn't!"  
  
"You can't fool me like you can everyone else Mr. Heero Yuy perfect soldier. I know you too well."  
  
"Well apparently not well enough."  
  
"Just talk to me."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about! Why don't you just leave?"  
  
"Fine! Hell if I care if you go and get yourself blown up again!" Duo stormed to the front door.  
  
//and I don't want you to feel sorry for me//  
  
//you never gave us a chance to be//  
  
SLAM!  
  
Duo stormed out of the apartment and walked away as fast as he could. Anger flaring inside of him. Fine with him if Heero wanted to deny that anything was wrong. Duo knew something was wrong, he could see it in those lonely cobalt eyes of his. If only he'd let his shield down long enough for them to talk.  
  
Heero no baka.  
  
//And I don't need you to be by my side//  
  
//and tell me that everything's all right//  
  
Heero stood there for a moment after Duo slammed the door shut, too stunned to move. He didn't expect him to actually leave. Then he sluffed it off. He didn't need Duo to be there. He didn't need anyone. He didn't need anyone to know what hurt inside him. Certainly not a loud mouth American baka.  
  
So why did it hurt so much to know that Duo wasn't there?  
  
//I just wanted you to tell me the truth//  
  
//you know I'd do that for you//  
  
"Baka!" Duo punched a nearby tree. "Would it kill him to tell me if something was bothering him?" He hit the tree again. "Would it? He hardly looks at me any more and I bet he could care less if I dropped off the face of the Earth!" And again. "I just want to know what's wrong." He leaned against the tree, "Doesn't he know that I care about him?"  
  
//So why are you running away?//  
  
//why are you running away?//  
  
"It's never good to run away from your problems Heero." The voice of the chestnut American pilot ran through Heero's head as he sat on the couch. "How would he know?" Heero said to himself. "How can I do anything but run from something like this? I don't know what to do. And if I tell him, how will he react?"  
  
//I did enough to show you that I//  
  
//was willing to give and sacrifice//  
  
Duo loved Heero from the beginning, though he never really confessed it to him. The actions and cold stares of the Japanese pilot left Duo confused as to whether or not he could feel the same. He tried to show how much he cared without coming out weird, in case Heero didn't feel the same. But enough was enough. How could he continue loving him when all he got was ice stares back? Better yet. How could he stop?  
  
//and I was the one who was lifting you up//  
  
//when you thought your life had had enough//  
  
Memories recalled a time when Heero was about to give up everything and Duo saved him in a way. Heero sat in a lawn chair on the balcony with his trusty gun in hand, ready to put an end to it all. There was nothing left for him, no one who really cared. He was tired of fighting, tired of being used. One shot and it would all be over. He'd finally be at peace. Then Duo came out to watch the sunset. He saw the gun and at once knew what Heero planned to do.  
  
"Heero you idiot!" He yelled as he took the gun away, leaving Heero too stunned to try and take it back. "You have too much to live for to do something like this! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's not like it really matters Duo. No one would care anyway."  
  
"I would." Heero looked up in surprise.  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Yeah. I've seen too many people I know die Heero. I don't want you to be one of them."  
  
//and when I get close you turn away,//  
  
//there's nothing that I can do or say//  
  
Duo wanted to hold Heero at that moment so badly. He wanted to tell him that everything would be all right. That he loved him and never wanted to see him hurt again. That if no one in the stars or on Earth cared about him that he always would. But Heero silently stood up and walked back inside, leaving Duo standing there with the pistol in hand. Nothing he could do yet, not until he knew that Heero would understand.  
  
//so now I need you to tell me the truth//  
  
//you know I'd do that for you//  
  
"Perhaps that baka was right." Heero laid his head in his hands. "If he wasn't here that one time. I wouldn't be here." Heero stood up and walked to the door. He paused for a moment, letting his hand rest on the doorknob.  
  
//So why are you running away?//  
  
//why are you running away?//  
  
"I'm not going to run away anymore. I'll tell Duo what has been bothering me. And hope that it turns out of the best." Heero opened the door and walked out to find Duo.  
  
//Is it me? Is it you?//  
  
//nothing that I can do//  
  
//to make you change your mind//  
  
Duo could hear soft footsteps on the damp grass, but he didn't bother to look up. Who cares? He thought to himself. It's not like it's Heero or anything.  
  
"Duo?" Duo looked up.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"I'm sorry." Heero stood about three feet away from Duo. "I-I just didn't know how to say anything about this but." Duo slowly climbed to his feet. Was the perfect soldier Heero Yuy just apologizing and trying to talk about what's bothering him? Hell definitely froze over didn't it?  
  
//Is it me? Is it you?//  
  
//nothing that I can do//  
  
//is it a waste of time?//  
  
"I just wanted to say that. That I." Heero's eyes shifted uncomfortably and he shook his head.  
  
"I-I can't do this." And he started to walk back to the apartment but was stopped when Duo grabbed hold of his wrist.  
  
"I'm listening Heero. You can tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's just that." Heero couldn't find anyway to ease into it so he thought he would be blunt.  
  
"Duo, I love you."  
  
"You what?"  
  
Here it comes. Heero thought to himself. Now he's going to say that he doesn't feel a thing for me and all hell is going to break loose.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"You-you do?" Heero looked at Duo in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. I always have Heero. If you weren't so suicidal then you'd see that."  
  
"I thought that." Heero started but stopped when Duo smiled.  
  
"Is that what was bothering you Heero? That I'd say that I didn't love you too?"  
  
//Is it me? Is it you?//  
  
//nothing that I can do//  
  
//to make you change your mind//  
  
"I-I guess." Duo held the other boy in his arms.  
  
"Heero no baka. Of course I love you. I'd be an idiot otherwise."  
  
"I'd say you are anyway."  
  
"What? I am not."  
  
"Yes you are." Heero gave Duo a rare smile. "But you're my baka."  
  
//So why are you running away?//  
  
A soft rain began to fall around them but neither boy showed a sign of taking shelter.  
  
//why are you running away?//  
  
//(what is it I have to say?)//  
  
"I loved you ever since that moment. When I first saw you."  
  
"And shot me?" Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It was the heat of the moment."  
  
"Hn."  
  
//so why are you running away?//  
  
//(to make you admit you're afraid)//  
  
The two boys gazed into each other's eyes, memorizing each and every feature that the other had. How the rain droplets fell down the other's beautiful face.  
  
//why are you running away?//  
  
Then after a moment, when he couldn't wait any longer, Duo leaned closer and kissed Heero, his kiss full of passion. Heero was surprised at first, but then responded with just as much passion. And they stood there as if time had stopped and their kiss would seal together their fate and love for all eternity. 


End file.
